ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Apatee (Ultraman Legacy)
Apatee is a Metal Organism that appears in Ultraman Legacy History The second of the "Metal Organisms" to make its way to Earth, well, to ''this ''Earth anyway, Apatee, according to AKDF satellites, seemed to hail from an unspecified sector of deep space rather than a specific location like the M91 Star. It all began when Apatee, in his spaceship form, was detected heading straight for Earth. It collided with a few AKDF satellites as they attempted to study it, utterly destroying them. This time, rather than an uninhabited area, Apatee landed in the heart of Yokohama. It sat dormant just long enough for people to start staring, before assuming its humanoid form and standing up. People were instantly terrified to say the least, and many began running for their lives. The robot seemed almost perplexed by the terrified humans, walking around slowly and looking down at them with its single eye. Suddenly, Apatee was hit with blasts of energy. The AKDF had arrived on the scene and began attacking Apatee with their jets. The robot seemed to be sustaining no real damage however. In retaliation against this assault, Apatee conjured up a javelin from the shapeshifting metal in its body, and threw it at the AKDF. Luckily, they managed to dodge the javelin. "That settles it!" said Ishiro from within one of the jets. "This must be another metal organism!" "Indeed." Captain Muramatsu acknowledged. "Sir, the science division still hasn't collected much data from......'Alyguros' I believe they're calling it." Steven pointed out to the captain. "True, unfortunately." the captain admitted. "We do have those acid cannons that our ships were outfitted with." Ishiro pointed out. "True, though if I recall correctly, the science team warned us to use them sparingly." Muramatsu replied. "Limited supply." He further explained. "True, although I think in this instance we should give it a try." Ishiro argued. "Very well." agreed Muramatsu. "Let's go then!" Apatee had halted its attack, knowing the futility in attempting to throw javelins at the jets. Thus, it was not prepared when the new acid cannons were deployed against it. The acid hit the robot quickly and began to destabilize and melt away its body. As a countermeasure, Apatee generated armor on its body. "The acid's not working as intended!" Steven exclaimed. "Yeah, its that armor of his." Fuji agreed. "We may have to attempt another strategy then." Muramatsu concluded. "I got one!" called out Akira. "Back me up!" Akira pressed a button, opening the hatch of the cockpit he and Jet Jaguar sat in, and jumped. "Showoff...." said Fuji. Pulling out his Legacy Spark, Legacy quickly began his transformation into Ultraman Legacy. Landing on the ground in Ultra form, Legacy quickly raised to full height and prepared to combat Apatee. The robot immediately turned its attention to the Ultra. "Alright Terracotta Cyclops Robot, let's do this!" Legacy said, running in and tackling Apatee. However, the robot resisted, only being pushed back instead of falling over. Apatee kicked Legacy in the stomach, causing him to stumble backward. With an opening to attack, Apatee then began to shapeshift. "Uh oh, are you gonna turn into copy me?" Legacy asked, already getting flashbacks to his last bout with a Metal Organism. Instead of turning into an imitator, Apatee seemed to sink into the ground, completely out of sight. "What the?" Legacy exclaimed. "He left already?" To Legacy's surprise, large spikes resembling the javelins Apatee had thrown at the AKDF earlier began to burst out of the ground and surround him. "Right..." Legacy said to himself. "Shapeshifting metal." Legacy walked up to one of the spikes and struck at it with a chop. In response, he was hit with a powerful dose of electricity and knocked back a bit, managing to stop himself before he would hit another spike. "Ok, the direct approach isn't gonna work." Legacy concluded. He then tilted his head upward. "When you can't go through..." Legacy quickly took flight, expecting to escape the spikes, but instead, they all released electricity in his direction, stunning him and knocking him back down. "Don't go over...." he said to himself, a hand on his head due to the pain. Legacy stood up and quickly realized only one option stood before him now. "Go under!" he exclaimed. Legacy quickly released one of his capsule monsters, Baragon. "Think you can dig me a way out, relatively little guy?" Legacy asked the monster. Seeming to understand, Baragon nodded, before turning around and beginning to burrow its way under the ground, creating a hole big enough for Legacy himself, before popping back up on the other side of the spikes. Legacy quickly flew through the hole and emerged next to his comrade. "Great job Barry!" Legacy said, putting out a hand for a high five, which Baragon soon obliged. However, the spikes that formerly imprisoned Legacy soon began to change, alerting both Legacy and Baragon. "Not outta the woods yet.." he said to his capsule monster as the spikes began to reform into Apatee. When the robot was done forming, Legacy and Baragon charged at Apatee. They both quickly landed a series of physical strikes on the robot, knocking it back with each one. Baragon then unleashed its flames, though they had minimal effect on Apatee, who powered through the flames and kicked Baragon in the face with enough force to send him flying back and into a building, thankfully doing no serious harm to the still-evacuating occupants. Legacy rammed Apatee with full force, preventing the robot from dealing further damage to Baragon. "Y'know what, I'll take care of this one, that's enough for now." Legacy said before recalling Baragon. Focusing back on Apatee, Legacy formed his blade. In response, the robot shapeshifted its right arm into a spear-like weapon. "I see you came prepared." Legacy commented. "En guard then!" The two giants ran at one another at top running speed. When their weapons clashed, sparks flew all over the area. The two began pushing against one another with their blades. When it became clear Apatee had the advantage in physical might, even slightly, Legacy broke off the engagement to try and find another angle. Apatee was quick to swipe at Legacy with its large spear hand, but Legacy managed to duck underneath the strike, using it to slash at Apatee's waist and stomach area. Sparks flew again and Apatee sputtered back. Popping back up from his crouched position, Legacy punched the robot in the face, knocking it back further. He then charged Apatee, blade at the ready, but the robot managed to get itself back in proper order and blocked his strike. Removing one hand from his energy construct hilt, Legacy pressed it against Apatee's body and fired off some Legacy Cutters at point-blake, causing damage to the robot and forcing it back yet again. In retaliation, Apatee lunged at Legacy with its spear hand, but he managed to sidestep the attack and cut the spear off. In response, Apatee's right arm reformed back into a fist and it backhanded Legacy knocking him against some nearby buildings and rattling them a little. Apatee then re-absorbed the lost limb into its body and reformed its spear hand, using it to slash at Legacy repeatedly. Now it was Legacy's body that was sparking with every strike, and eventually, he was forced to de-materialize his blade due to losing concentration. Eventually, Legacy's color timer began to blink. He was running out of time. With no other options, he tried something that was probably very stupid, but ended up working anyway, such is life. Legacy grabbed Apatee's spear hand. At first surprised it had even worked, Legacy took a second to use this to his advantage. Once he did, he used the leverage to pull Apatee down, releasing one hand from the spear and driving the elbow it was connected into Apatee's back, knocking him down further. Legacy then kicked the robot away, letting go with the other hand as he did so. Legacy then quickly fired his beam, which struck Apatee dead on. However, the Metal Organism seemed resilient to the beam, and stood its ground for some time. Luckily for Legacy, a second beam suddenly hit the Metal Organism's armor. This proved too much for Apatee, and soon the monster exploded. Legacy looked up to see where the beam had come from, and saw Ultraman Sect hovering just above the city. "You looked like you were having some trouble." Sect explained. Legacy gave Sect a thumbs-up. "Thanks." Legacy then took off to recover his energy, Sect flying off soon after. Following this, the AKDF collected Apatee's remains and moved them to the same facility where Alyguros's remnants were also being kept. Regardless of where they came from, these two Metal Organisms seemd to be misnomers of sorts. But by no means would they be the last Metal Organisms that the AKDF would see.... Abilities * Shapeshifting Metal (形状変化金属 Keijō Henka Kinzoku): Although his body is made of steel, Apatee can morph his body at will. ** Spikes: Apatee can transform his body into several large spikes that electrify when touched. ** Armor: Apatee can morph himself a suit of armor that enhances his speed and stamina. ** Spear: Apatee can morph his right arm into a spear for use in melee combat. ** Javelin: Apatee can conjure a sharp javelin used to kill opponents, much like the spear. ** Spaceship: Apatee can morph himself into a spaceship for travel. * Resistance: Apatee is resistant to weaker beams, such as the Quantum Stream, and will require two beams to kill him. Trivia * The Metal Organisms were suggested by Flurr. * Crossover setup. Yee. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Metal Organisms Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Robots